Odd's Lyokon Summer to Remember or Not
by Zoey Overbeck
Summary: Remember when Odd mentioned being locked up in a bathroom for a night, courtesy of his sisters? This is my adaption... It's an old story, and I just sort of left it in Deviantart... Story is now adopted by theoneWARrior. Thank you for your interest!


A Lyokon Summer to Remember- Odd

Odd lay back in the hammock, resting his head on his hands. It was a beautiful and warm summer night, with fireflies dancing before him, and he had just finished installing the hammock a few moments earlier. He yawned and turned over, curling up in a ball. Kiwi ran over, and pounced on him, landing on his back.

Odd bolted upright, and embraced him, grinning from ear to ear. He laughed good-naturedly, set him on his lap, and started petting him. Kiwi, enjoying the petting, panted, and barked happily.

"Odd!" a girl's voice called out desperately from the distance, "there's a spider in the bathroom! Please get rid of it! Come quickly! Come quickly!"

Odd groaned, and slid Kiwi out of his lap. Odd got up, and slowly made his way to the house, avoiding the tree branches that were partly hidden in the night.

Kiwi then circled thrice, and curled up on Odd's hammock, evidently seeming to enjoy the hammock.

Odd opened a white-painted wooden door, and proceeded to walk up the stairs that was a little distance away from the door.

He turned left, and then turned left again, entering the newly renovated bathroom.

"Where is it?" he called out to Louise.  
"I saw it at the end of the room. It was really big and hairy!" came the frightened reply.

Odd turned around, but did not see where his sister was. Shrugging it off, he walked to the end of the room, and craned his neck, searching for the spider mentioned.

At that moment, a door slammed, and the slammed door seemed close. Startled, he turned around, and noticed that the slammed door was the door leading back into the hall.

He practically ran for the door, but screeched to a halt halfway when he heard a tiny click.

"No!" he yelled, running to the door, and banging his fists on it. "Let me out!" he desperately yelled.  
"No way, Odd." came the response, in between giggles.  
"Louise!" Odd yelled at the top of his voice, continuing to hit the door. He then heard other people giggling and laughing as well. It suddenly hit him that his other sisters were in on the prank as well.  
"Please let me out!" he begged, now tugging at the doorknob, and jiggling it furiously.

As a response, more giggles insured, and then they faded away. Odd moaned loudly, and wished that he was back in his hammock. He walked over to the window positioned at the far end of the room, and looked out.

Kiwi was still napping there, sleeping peacefully. Odd envied him, and pressed his nose against the glass. Presently, he turned away, and leaned against a wall. He closed his eyes, arms crossed, thinking of how to get out.

He had closed his eyes, and had thought for so long, he had fallen asleep in that position without noticing it.

He awakened, bewildered, when the rays of the sun illuminated him. Shaking himself awake, he walked over to the sink, and turned one of the two faucets, and allowed the cold water to flow freely.

Cupping some of the water with both of his hands, he splashed some on his face, and repeated that procedure several times before splashing some on his hair, thoroughly wetting it.

He turned the water off, and grappled around for a towel. Finding what seemed to be one, he vigorously rubbed his face and hair against it, until it was dry. He then opened his eyes again, and was shocked at what he was now holding. He gave a cry of rage and seethed with anger when he saw it was one of his favorite shirts that were hung out to dry.

He held his now-dripping shirt in a clenched fist, and replaced it on the metal shower bar.

Odd cautiously sneaked over to the door, and turned it slightly. To his surprise, it turned easily in his hand.

He turned the doorknob the rest of the way, and silently opened the door. He then saw all five of his sisters, arms crossed and heads tilted backwards, laughing their heads off.

Odd angrily charged, but his sisters, hooting with laughter, scattered, and ran down the steps.

Odd sighed resignedly, his breath heavy, and walked down the stairs. He opened the door leading to the backyard, and walked outside in the sunshine. He breathed in the fresh air, and jogged over to his hammock, feeling happier, where he would finally relax.

He stopped at two trees that were standing at a distance from each other. He scratched his head in confusion. His hammock was gone, but Kiwi was curled up on the ground, peaceful with the world.

Behind him were sounds of renewed laughter. Odd, screamed, and then proceeded to yell in a loud voice, "MARIE! LOUISE! ELIZABETH! ADELE! PAULINE!"

He then turned and chased after them, while they laughed, into the distance.

--

Okay, so I put this on Deviantart a long time ago, and sort of let it rot. It was supposed to be part of a 3/4/5 story thing on what the Lyoko Warriors did over the summer, but I got bored with the concept. Anyone who wishes to adopt the idea may do so.

~… I think you all know who the author is by now…


End file.
